Long Live the King
by LnOtter
Summary: 1718, Norvège. "What will be uncovered From this cold November night? Fredrikshald, what happened there? Will it ever come to light?" Ma version des évènements. Bon anniversaire Nanashi-du-scorpion


**Blabla préalable:** Bonjour mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ~ Cette fanficition est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Nanashi-du-scorpion. J'y travaille depuis le mois d'août, et après moult recherches et de nombreux essais infructueux, la voici enfin achevée (pas parfaite, mais finie, c'est déjà ça).

Je ne suis pas sûre de publier le bon jour, puisque tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es une scorpion de fin octobre, mais l'intention est là! Vois ça comme un remerciement pour m'avoir fait aimer les nordiques et m'avoir fait découvrir Sabaton, mais aussi comme des excuses, parce que j'ai souvent à peine le temps de lire, alors laisser des reviews, t'imagines... La prépa aura ma peau. Voilà, assez blabla larmoyant.

Disclaimer: Hetalia appartient à monsieur Papa d'Hetalia, la chanson dont on croise les paroles et qui est ma source d'inspiration est Long Live The King, de Sabaton.

Personnages: Berwald et Peter sont présents, Tino, Matthias, Ivan, Lukas et d'autres sont évoqués, en plus d'un personnage historique.

* * *

><p><strong>Long Live the King<strong>

Suède était débordé. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, depuis que le prince Charles était monté sur trône les guerres incessantes l'attiraient à droite, à gauche. Contre le Danemark et la Norvège, contre la Russie, contre la Pologne, la Lithuanie, la Saxe. Des terres perdues, des terres gagnées, perdues à nouveau. Berwald n'avait plus le temps de rien. Plus le temps de s'occuper de ses provinces. Tout était tourné vers la guerre. La domination du pays s'exerçait sur toute la baltique mais était menacée, chaque jour un peu plus, par le Danemark et la Russie surtout. Ces deux puissances lui disputaient l'hégémonie sur la Baltique depuis presque toujours. Russie avait déplacé sa capitale dans une zone qu'il lui avait prise. Ou plus précisément, qu'il avait prise à Finlande. Et Berwald l'avait très mal digéré.

De toutes ses provinces, Finlande avait toujours été son préféré. La négligence de Charles avait conduit à le diminuer, son attitude belliqueuse à le négliger. Berwald était fatigué de ces guerres. Juste après de nouvelles défaites, desquelles Charles et Berwald avaient eu du mal à se redresser, le roi de Suède se lançait dans une nouvelle campagne, et non des moindres, vers la Norvège. Prendre Norvège à Danemark serait difficile. Suède sentait qu'il courrait à l'échec. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était soumis à la volonté de son souverain. Tant que Charles XII déciderait de se lancer dans des guerres, Berwald devrait suivre.

La guerre avec la Norvège durait. Les armées suédoises avaient entamé le siège de Fredrikshald quelques temps auparavant. La mi-décembre approchait. Berwald avait, évidemment, accompagné son roi dans sa campagne. Les renforts danois allaient arriver. Berwald sentait la défaite arriver, mais Charles continuait à s'entêter. Les représentants des provinces suédoises étaient restés à Stockholm, au palais royal, seule la nation avait accompagné les armées.

Il était dans sa tente, seul. On lui avait installé un bureau. Il y était installé, écrivant à Finlande une énième lettre. Il lui écrivait chaque jour. Mais il n'en envoyait que quelques-unes. Tino lui écrivait aussi. Des nouvelles de la capitale, des autres provinces. Berwald répondait nouvelles de guerre, paysages norvégiens. Ecrire à Tino avait pour Berwald des valeurs cathartiques. Cela le détendait, lui permettait de prendre de la distance par rapport aux évènements. C'était toujours un moment privilégié qu'il s'accordait chaque soir et prolongeait souvent tard dans la nuit.

Ce soir, il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Une lettre de Finlande venait d'arriver. Elle apportait des mauvaises nouvelles. Confirmait ce que Berwald ressentait. La Suède allait mal. Le pays souffrait des guerres. Charles épuisait la Suède. Tout en imposant sa puissance autour de la Baltique, il minait le pays. Berwald ne le supportait plus. Il venait d'arrêter sa décision. Même si cela devait plonger son pays dans l'incertitude, dans la douleur, dans l'ombre, il devait le sortir des guerres interminables de Charles.

Mais comment ? Il n'avait aucun poids face au souverain. Il n'était que conseiller. Oh, certes, son statut de nation le plaçait au-dessus des autres conseillers, et le roi lui accordait sa confiance. Il jouissait d'une place d'honneur aux côtés du roi. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui était facile d'influencer le fougueux stratège. Charles avait un fort caractère et une estime de soi et de son intelligence relativement haute. Il n'écoutait que très peu ses conseillers. Le raisonner était peine perdue. Il était persuadé d'être engagé dans une juste guerre, et se tenait à sa devise. « J'ai résolu de ne jamais démarrer une guerre injuste mais de n'en terminer une juste que par la défaite de mes ennemis. » Il ne lâcherait pas. Il avait décrété qu'il vaincrait la Norvège et l'utiliserait comme rempart face à la coalition de ses ennemis, et rien ne l'en ferait démordre.

Il y avait bien la solution de… Faire disparaître le roi, mais le monarque n'était pas marié, n'avait pas d'enfant, pas d'héritier. A qui irait son trône ? Sa sœur, Ulrique-Eleonore, peut-être ? Berwald ne la connaissait que très peu, alors qu'il avait participé à l'éducation de Charles. Cette solution risquait de plonger le royaume de Suède dans le chaos, de défaire le travail acharné de Berwald et de Gustave Adolphe pour stabiliser le pays et fortifier la royauté. De plus, Ulrique-Eleonore n'était pas la seule prétendante au trône. Sa sœur aînée avait laissé un fils derrière elle, le duc Charles-Frédéric. Le flou de la succession risquait de mener à une guerre civile.

C'était une solution à écarter. Charles de son vivant était un fléau pour la Suéde, mais quel pays laisserait-il à sa mort ? S'il mourrait maintenant, sans son esprit stratégique, la Suède perdait la guerre et devrait se plier aux exigences de ses adversaires. Et Berwald était prêt à parier que Danemark et Russie en profiteraient pour asseoir leur puissance sur la Baltique, lui retirant son hégémonie. Il risquait de perdre l'Estonie. Plus encore, il risquait de perdre Finlande si Russie l'exigeait. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour le défendre.

Ceci dit, il risquait également de le perdre si les guerres continuaient ainsi. La politique expentionniste de Charles ne pouvait plus durer. Berwald, la tête entre les mains, réfléchissait. Il était attaché à Charles. Son petit Charles. Il l'avait éduqué en partie. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite. Berwald se souvenait que l'enfant avait peur de lui, lorsqu'il était petit. L'air stoïque et sévère de la grande nation, ajouté à son aura effrayait le petit prince qui se tenait à carreaux en sa présence et filait se cacher dans les jupons des servantes ou derrière les jambes de Finlande.

Berwald ne savait pas pourquoi Tino était toujours si apprécié des pinces de Suède. Et des souverains ceci dit. Sans doute était-ce lié à sa propre affection pour le représentant de la province. A son aura plus rassurante. Pourtant, lui savait que Tino pouvait se montrer effrayant. Plus que lui-même. En réalité, Tino était plus caractériel que lui. Berwald avait un caractère très égal, très stable, très indifférent, alors que Tino, malgré son pacifisme, était capable de démonstrations brûlantes de ses états d'âme. En témoignait sa dernière lettre, que Berwald avait toujours dans la main. Il s'agissait d'un raisonnement enflammé sur les nuisances des guerres de Charles sur le pays. Une accusation emportée de la bonhommie et de l'indulgence aveugle de Berwald pour son souverain.

L'écriture de Tino était précipitée, pointue, rageuse, nerveuse, hative. Il était indigné et le faisait savoir. Les lettres de Tino étaient toujours honnêtes et piquantes. A croire que tout le courage du jeune homme se concentrait dans sa plume, car il écrivait toujours des choses qu'il n'avait jamais le cran de dire. C'était aussi pour cela que Berwald appréciait beaucoup la correspondance de Tino. Il avait l'impression d'accéder au vrai Tino, un Tino qui ne se sentait pas intimidé par la stature du géant suédois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le finlandais le poussait à agir. A faire n'importe quoi, pourvu que ces guerres cessent. Pourvu que la paix revienne en Suède. Pourvu que la stabilité revienne. Mais ce faisant, Tino ne faisait qu'encourager et précipiter les décisions de Berwald. Le représentant de la Suède savait depuis fort longtemps que viendrait le jour où il serait contraint à l'action face à ce souverain. Tino ne faisait qu'accélérer son destin. Berwald lâcha la lettre de Finlande et soupira. Demain, à l'aube, aura pris sa décision.

Il attrapa un morceau de bois grossier et le tourna doucement dans ses mains. Ah, il se souvenait du couronnement de Charles comme si c'était hier. Même à l'échelle humaine, ce n'était pas si vieux que ça. Il sortit de sa poche un couteau et fit une première entaille dans le bois. Il se souvenait l'enthousiasme du jeune monarque. Il fit une deuxième entaille. Il se souvenait la guerre, si rapidement après le couronnement. La lame du couteau pénétrait le bois comme s'il eut été du beurre, l'amenuisant, le lissant, le transformant, sans que la nation n'y prête un réel intérêt. Il se souvenait la première victoire de Charles sur la coalition. Et puis les guerres s'étaient enchaînées. Des victoires. Des défaites. La bataille de la Poltova. Une paix de cinq ans avait suivi, alors que le souverain était exilé en Turquie. Berwald avait alors savouré la vie à Stockholm, sur ses terres, au milieu de son peuple, auprès de ses provinces, comme on goute à une friandise depuis trop longtemps oubliée. Et puis Charles était revenu. La coalition de leurs ennemis s'était reformée en son absence, et il était immédiatement repartit en guerre, entraînant à sa suite la Suède, corps et biens.

Le peuple souffrait. Les terres elles-mêmes souffraient. La nation saignait. Berwald souffrait. Entre ses mains, le morceau de bois prenait peu à peu forme, la matière se lissait. A son image, les pensées de Suède s'éclaircissaient. Un projet émergeait. Il devait mettre fin au grand rêve de Charles. Pour son propre bien-être, pour celui de son peuple, de ses provinces. De Finlande. Tout ce qu'il aimait était en jeu dans la décision qu'il allait prendre cette nuit.

La lampe à huile diffusait dans la tente son odeur âcre. Sa lumière commençait à s'amenuiser, mais Suède n'y prenait pas garde. Le jour se levait. La nation inspira profondément, laissant tomber au sol la pièce de bois finement sculptée qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il passa ladite main sur son visage fatigué. Il avait pris sa décision. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le baquet d'eau gelée qui était posé près de son lit. Il brisa la fine couche de glace qui recouvrait l'eau et s'aspergea le visage, grinçant des dents lorsque l'eau glacée brûla sa peau. Berwald soupira en s'essuyant le visage.

Le grand rêve allait s'arrêter ce 11 décembre 1718.

_Dreams are seldom shattered_

_By a bullet in the dark_

_Rulers come, and rulers go_

_Will our kingdom fall apart?_

_Who shall we now turn to_

_When our leaders lost their heart?_

_Lives are lost, but at what cost_

_Will the grand dream fall apart?_

Suède se tenait à la droite de son roi. Ce dernier se tenait droit au milieu des balles qui sifflaient, tant norvégiennes que suédoises. Il était sorti jusqu'à mi-buste de l'abri. Berwald et un autre conseiller l'avaient accompagné. Berwald attendait son heure. L'occasion allait venir. Il avait confiance. Il était déterminé. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était juste. Charles se tourna vers son conseiller de gauche et lui murmura quelque chose. L'officier disparut aussitôt dans l'abri. Berwald saisit l'occasion. Il ferma les yeux, alors que ses bras agissaient comme d'un automatisme. Ses mains dégagèrent son révolver. L'appliquèrent contre la tempe du souverain.

« Je suis désolé, Charles. C'est pour le bien de la Suède. »

Il appuya sur la détente. Le coup partit. Assourdissant. Inaudible au milieu du capharnaüm qu'était la bataille. Un coup de feu parmi tant d'autres, mais un coup de feu qui résonnerait encore longtemps aux oreilles de Berwald.

_Broken dreams so grand_

_Sing on his final stand_

_Long live Carolus_

_Brought by soldier's hand_

_Back to the fatherland_

_Long live Carolus Rex_

_Brought him back to Sweden_

_Where we put him in a chest_

_Years of war and agony_

_Now the king can finally rest_

Le corps de Charles avait été découvert et ramené en Suède. On avait enterré le roi. Berwald avait assisté aux funérailles, comme tout le monde, serrant dans sa main la sculpture qu'il avait réalisé cette nuit-là. Une simple petite figurine, aux multiples détails, criante de vérité. Un minuscule Charles XII de Suède. De nombreux personnages importants de toute l'Europe assistaient aux funérailles, quelques représentants de pays avaient fait le déplacement. Suède avaient été touché d'apercevoir Turquie et France. Mais il n'était pas allé les voir. Il se sentait coupable. Il sentait dans chaque regard qui se posait sur lui que tout le monde savait. Tino avait tenté de le rassurer. Personne ne saurait jamais. Le Finlandais en était persuadé. Berwald aurait voulu partager sa confiance.

Les tenues de deuil défilaient. La succession s'organisait. Le désordre couvait. Le roi était mort sans héritiers. Ulrique-Eléonore et son époux fusillaient du regard leur neveu qui le leur rendait bien. La lutte pour la couronne de Suède avait commencé dans cette église, autour du tombeau de feu le souverain.

Berwald se demandait sincèrement s'il serait assez fort pour dépasser sa culpabilité et affronter la guerre civile qui couvait.

Est-ce que quelqu'un saurait un jour ?

_Kill by his own or by his foes_

_Turned the tide_

_Three hundred years still no one knows_

_The secret remains_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Berwald regarde sans la voir une petite statuette posée sur son bureau. Cela fait trois cents ans. La Suède a évoluée depuis. Finlande est devenu indépendant. Mais Berwald et Tino vivent toujours ensemble. Certes, ils ne possèdent qu'une petite maison, dans le nord du pays, non loin de la frontière finlandaise. Ce n'est pas le palais royal de Stockholm, mais c'est leur maison. Les remords rongent toujours Berwald. Il sait que peu de représentants de pays ont eu le courage de se débarrasser ainsi d'un dirigeant, parce qu'ils le savaient nuisible. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis. L'Europe a connu des révolutions, des guerres, certaines nations ont connu la Folie. Et Berwald n'avouera jamais son acte.

La mémoire des soldats de Charles, morts dans ses guerres. Celle des Estoniens, des Finlandais, impliqués dans ces batailles. Les souvenirs hantent Berwald. Les fantômes tantôt le remercient, tantôt l'accusent. Tino dit qu'il a bien fait. Mais cela n'empêche pas Berwald d'être rongé par son acte.

_For their honor_

_For their glory_

_For the men who fought and bled_

_A soldier from Sweden remembers the death_

Des pas résonnent sur le parquet. Berwald se retourne pour faire face à un adorable petit garçon qui le regarde d'un air curieux sur le seuil de la porte. Sealand entre dans la pièce, s'approche de lui. Berwald lui tend la main et le garçon monte sur ses genoux, exceptionnellement silencieux. L'enfant-nation remarque la figurine en bois sur le bureau de son papa et s'en saisit.

« C'est qui ? »

Berwald sourit et caresse la joue de son fils adoptif.

« Un homme unique, plutôt qu'un grand homme, admirable plutôt qu'à imiter.* »

Peter hausse un sourcil curieux.

« C'est un roi, et un grand stratège. Un homme qui a été très important dans notre histoire, à papa et moi. Tu peux la garder si tu veux. »

Un grand sourire éclaire le visage de Peter qui serre de toute la force de ses petits bras son papa contre lui.

« Merci papa ! »

Les grandes mains de Suède caressent les cheveux de la micro-nation jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte.

« Papa a dit qu'on allait passer à table. »

Berwald hoche la tête en silence. Il est temps d'oublier.

_Broken dream so grand_

_Sing on his final stand_

_Long live Carolus_

_Brought by soldier's hand_

_Back to the fatherland_

_Long live Carolus Rex._

**FIN**

* * *

><p>* C'est ainsi que Voltaire décrivait Charles XII de Suède. Donc c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Post-scriptum:<strong> Voilà voilà. Ahem. J'espère que ce modeste écrit à plu à sa destinataire première et aux autres possibles lecteurs. C'est vraiment pas grand chose, mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait, alors je suis fière de moi.

Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses s'il reste des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe. Je déteste me relire alors c'est toujours quelque chose que je fais très vite et souvent très mal. Et j'ai plus de bêta depuis un petit moment, donc mea culpa.

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en profitent,

Et joyeux anniversaire à ma camarade scorpion.

(et oui, les couplets ne sont pas dans l'ordre. C'est une licence que l'auteur se permet!)


End file.
